


Shakes ReFab

by Madelite



Category: Supa Strikas (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelite/pseuds/Madelite
Summary: In the match between Invincible United and Supa Strikas, Shakes acted strange due to ReFab.This is a collection of the reactions of others teams towards his antics.





	Shakes ReFab

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shitty and doesn’t really do justice to the concept but...  
> Well, I do like it so here :)

Iron Tank was sitting watching the match. The aim was to find any potential weaknesses they could take advantage of next season.

Uber sighed, "This is a waste of time. Analysing them won't help us beat them! Practice will."

Quashing his urge to strangle his teammate, Ja Nein explained, "If we analyse our opponents, we will be able to enhance our practices."

Uber didn't seem convinced, but he relented. After all, even coach was on board with analysis.

The first half of the match was relatively normal, except for Shakes absence. Ja Nein was making notes, Uber was messing with Thor, Von Eye was sleeping. All in all, pretty typical.

That is, until Shakes came back...

"What is going on?!"

Ja Nein was the first to notice. The others turned towards the screen upon hearing his exclamation. Shakes was... dancing.

Huh?

"Did he forget he is supposed to be a football player?", Uber was clearly confused, but did not let it stop him from insulting Shakes.

"Maybe it's a strategy?", Ja Nein said, valiantly making an effort to rationalize the behaviour.

Thor just stared in shock as Shakes again interrupted himself, this time to advertise El Matador’s phone number. The screams in response from the spectators were enough to wake up Von Eye.

“Huh?!? What’s going on?", he asked from where he’d fallen on the floor.

No one responded too astonished, and in Ja Nein's case, too busy coming about with theories to respond.

Uber stormed out of the room, saying “It’s too much, I give up!” when Shakes started playing a being a hero. Quite a few people followed him but Thor stayed, too fascinated by Shakes to leave, along with Von Eye, who was more interested in Ja Nein’s reaction.

Then came.... halftime.

If Shakes was acting weird before, it was nothing compared to his behaviour during the break.

“Amazing, he seems to be.. performing for IU.. Maybe it’s a psychological tactic. But why only Shakes... And why not put him from the beginning?”. Von Eye was slightly scared by the gleam in their tactician’s eyes.

The second half was relatively normal in that Shakes actually played football. However Dooma cracked and Supa Strikas won.

“I’ve got! The aim was to stress out the other team!”. And so saying, Ja Nein rushed off to submit a rather, interesting report to his coach about the reason for the win.

Which is how Uber ended up humiliating himself in the next match... But that’s a different day and different story.

**Author's Note:**

> Mangler's reactions were not mentioned as he was introduced after "Dooma's Day".


End file.
